


Dance with the Devil

by Ember_Rain13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Rain13/pseuds/Ember_Rain13
Summary: Being a knight of hell has gotten Dean Winchester feeling extra cocky. Just so happens, Casifer is in the mood for some.





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time fic writing! Inspiration just hit me like the Supernatural fandom does. Hope you like it! Please leave comments!!

"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do about it?" Dean says with a smirk, his eyes gleaming black. He takes a step forward until they are mere inches apart, staring into Casifers unflinching, ice blue gaze. Casifer gives him a wicked grin, like Dean just made his day, and begins to push forward, making Dean take one step back, then another. He snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden, they’re in Hell, with Deans back to the throne. Casifer takes one more step and forces Dean down onto the throne of Hell, looking up at him, mouth slightly agape. In one swift move, Casifer is straddling Dean, still looking into his black demon eyes, with his wicked grin, and says “The question is, what aren't I going to do about it, sweetheart."

Cocky and smug as he is, Dean has no idea how to react. So he just sits there, as the devil himself sits upon his lap, and he tries his best not to be turned on. “Awe, what, no struggle" Casifer pouts, “Now where’s the Fun in that?" He raises his hand to snap again, and the demon barely has time to flinch before he finds himself in heavy black chains... and missing half his clothes.

 "Hey!" He growls and jerks at the chains. Casifer just smiles and settles closer in Deans lap. The more Dean struggles, the harder Casifer gets, and he can feel it. The Devil sits calmly and admires his prey, rubbing his fingers down the mans chest, till he feels a response forming under his lap.  ”What are you going to do to me huh? Torture me?" Dean laughs his deep, seductive laugh at the idea. "You and I both know that won't get you anywhere, 'sweetheart'." At this Casifer responds, still dragging his fingers along Deans body, “And, Who said anything about torture? I have better plans in store for you Dean. Or shall I say... us."

 An evil smile creeps along his handsome face as he says this, and Dean can’t help but shiver. Casifer stands and shrugs off the pathetic angels dirty trench coat and loosens the backwards blue tie. Circling around the chained man, he looks around innocently. "I’ve seen some P.r.e.t.t.y. awful things go on in here" as he gets back around to look the other in his eyes and he leans down to whisper, "but nothing compared to what’s going to happen tonight." The archangel smirks at Dean and winks before standing back up. Untucking his shirt He looks around and cocks his head to the side, "This waaas meant for Crowley when he misbehaves, but it’ll have to do." Next thing the Demon knows, he’s in a different set of chains, hung on the wall with his feet barely making it to the floor. Then he notices that he is missing more clothes, left only in his boxers at this point. He looks up to find Casifer slowly walking towards him, licking his lips as if Dean were something to devour. Because he was. Casifer begins taking off his tie and lets it fall to the floor, all the while looking at his fly in the web. "Lucifer when I get out of here.." his snarls trail off as a finger is put to his lips, shushing him.

  "Oh trust me, in a few minutes, you won’t want to get out of here" Casifer replies, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Now be a good boy and drop the scary eyes," He mocks. "I wanna see that green your angels so damn fond of." "And just why, would I do that?" A flash of anger crosses the devils blue eyes, and he takes a step back, surprised. "Because your master, commands it. Now do as I say, or face the consequences" he says, one eyebrow arched expectantly. Dean continues gaze at him through his demon eyes expectantly. "Well? Come on!  Whatta ya got, Lucy" he laughs. Casifer just stares back, the anger leaving his eyes, replaced with malice.  "I want to see you bleed, Dean Winchester." In a mere flash he is inches from the demon with his hand around Deans neck, lifting him completely from the ground. He looks up, smiling wickedly. From his pocket he pulls out the demon blade. "This might hurt" he chuckles as he runs the blade deep down the mans side, drawing blood. "Shit!" Dean chokes out, gritting his teeth. The blood runs down, thick and dark, and before it can reach the line of his boxers, Casifer sticks his tongue out and catches it, moving upwards till he’s on his tip toes. He moves back, savoring the taste of demon blood. And not just any demon blood, a knight of hell... and a Winchester. Magnificent.  He looks up, lowering the man till he can just touch the floor again.

"So. Will you be good for me? Or do I get to taste more?" The Demon scowls at him as his eyes melt back to their emerald green. He narrows them as he says "Okay now what? You gonna spank me? Or can get this party over with? Cause I’ve got better things to do." Casifer almost laughs, "What, could you possibly have better to do than me, Dean?"

Face to face now, the devil smirks and with yet another snap of his fingers, Dean is out of the chains and facing the Devil. He rubs his wrists and shakes himself out, ignoring the hard on. "Thank you" he snaps sarcastically as he grabs Casifer by the throat and throws him back against the wall, chains clattering. "Now THATS what I’m talking about" Lucifer laughs, as his back hits the stone.  "Shut.up." Dean snarls as he spins him around and pins him there, reaching for the shackles to restrain him. With one hand in Casifers hair and the other clasping his wrist to the wall, the demons black eyes return and he growls into his ear, "I’ll give you a fucking party."

Dean finishes putting the chains on him and takes a step back. Casifer slowly turns back around with his hands restrained above his head. "You REALLY think these toys can hold me, Dean?" The Demon crosses his arms and looks at him. "Probably not, but you wanna play? So lets play." Casifer smirks. "Well alright then." Dean steps close and takes a hold of Castiels shirt before ripping it into, buttons flying everywhere. Cas won’t mind. He reaches down to roughly undo the belt, then the pants. "Ooh Dean, I love it when you take control. Makes me all tingly and stuff" Casifer says mockingly. "Shut it" He replies, voice deep and thick.  He can feel the archangel grow hard, "Turn around" he snarls.  "...Make me" Casifer whispers, cocking his head to the side, blue eyes sparking mischievously. "Oh, how I’d hoped your say that" the demon hissed as he spun him around and crushed him against the wall. For lack of weapons on hand, Dean leans over and bites Casifers neck, drawing blood, he then proceeds further, reaching around to dig his nails deep into the archangels chest, drawing even more blood. He drags them down, Casifer arching his back.

 "Yeeessssssss" Casifer hisses. "You like that, do you?" Deans says, not surprised. And it actually gets him harder. "Enough of this." He shakes his head and pushes Casifer harder against the wall, reaching his bloodied hand around to wrap around his neck. "I'll give you what you want. On one condition." "Oooh, making deals with the devil now are we? Oh right, almost forgot, you're a Winchester" the Devil laughs. "Just shut up, and make sure the angel feels this too" Dean says as his grip tightens.  Casifer rolls his eyes, "even as a knight of hell, and your still hopelessly in love with Castiel. How adorable." Dean cuts off his mocking tone with a sharp jerk, quickly pulling off his belt and wrapping it around the mans neck, letting his pants fall to the floor. Casifer smiles as the belt tightens around his neck and Dean gives it a quick yank. "What do you want Lucifer.. Tell me" he whispers into his ear. "Don’t act like you don’t know Winchester. You know what we both want, what you want to do to me. You got me, Now get your dick in me before I change my mind. “At his words Deans erection flares to full size, jutting tightly through his boxers.  "You asked for it, sweetheart." The demon releases him just long enough too roughly get rid of the black suit pants, followed by the boxers until he has him standing there in nothing but a ripped up shirt, hands still suspended above his head, facing the wall. As Lucifer tries to keep his hard on from touching the cold stone wall, Dean Winchester takes hold of the belt around his neck with one hand, moving the devil so he is bent slightly, giving Dean better access to his glorious ass.

He reaches down to take hold of his own hard on, giving it a few good pumps.  Letting go, he puts two fingers to Casifers mouth. "Suck" he commands. Casifer turns his head just enough to give Dean a wicked grin before seductively licking the mans fingers. He takes them in his mouth and sucks, covering them in saliva, and releasing.  Dean promptly puts his hand down to the Devils hole, getting him wet, and shoves those two fingers into his hot, tight ass, pulling a sharp gasp from Casifers mouth. Casifer bites down hard on his lip as he feels Deans dick begin to push into him. Carefully at first, then the demon shoves himself all the way in and the devil cries out. Removing the belt and throwing it to the side, Dean pushes the archangel up onto the wall and begins to thrust quick and hard. With his cheek to the stone, mouth agape, Casifer rolls his eyes back in ecstasy as Dean fucks him  deep, hitting just the right spot to make him shiver.

  Grabbing the chains above him, he lifts himself up to flip around so he can face the demon, and wraps his legs around Deans waist. Dean presses them both against the wall and holds him up by the devils ass and continues fucking him. He looks into the mans eyes and for a moment, he just sees Castiel. His eyes respond to the Captivating blue, and then it’s where the sky meets the grass. Only a moment passes before he regains himself, remembering that this is not Castiel, nor is he any longer human for the angel.

So he puts his hand around Casifers throat and pounds him even harder, now feeling the devils dick to his stomach, leaking precum. He looks up and rips the chains from the wall, and Casifer lets his hands fall around Deans neck, still bound together. He carries him across the room, still buried inside him, and turns to sit back on the throne as he had before. Casifer lets his legs down from Deans waist so he can ride him like the knight of hell he is. In one quick movement he busts open the chains that bound him so that he can reach behind to grab the back of the throne, and fuck himself deeper onto the mans dick. Dean throws his head back, hands on Casifers hips, and lets out a pleased growl. "Fuuuuck.." His eyes, now black again open as he meets the archangels every thrust. Faster harder they move, with inaudible grunts and nails digging into each other’s skin.

Dean closes his eyes as he feels that warmth start to move through his body and to his groin, and Casifer moves himself so good on Deans dick till with one final thrust, Dean is filling the devils sweet ass with his thick, hot cum. He cries out in pleasure as the archangel continues to fuck himself onto dean, making the orgasm roll on and on till he pushes the man off of him. “Enough” he shouts. He grabs Casifers hips and spins him around and down into the throne. Without missing a beat, Dean has his mouth around Casifers long, hard cock, his hands beginning to explore his body. He takes as much of the man in as his mouth will allow, pulling a moan from above his head. He pulls back just enough to look up, “Having fun yet, sweetheart?” he smirks.

 At that he gets a fist in his hair, forcing him back down onto Casifers dick. He takes it in, swirling his tongue around as he sucks, and the man beneath him bucks, arching his back, hand still in Deans hair. “Yeessss” Casifer exclaims, eyes closed. Dean continues on the mans dick until the archangel takes over, fucking the demon in the mouth with his hand holding his head in place so he cannot move. Harder and swifter he moves himself in deans mouth, hands tearing at the mans hair as his groin tightens and he begins to let himself tip over the edge, pouring his liquid down the demons throat. A few more slow thrusts and he pulls out, allowing Dean to breath, cum dripping down his chin. They stay frozen for a few moments before either finds their voice. Wiping at his face Dean smirks, “Guess you didn’t get much of that in your cage, did ya Lucy”. He goes to stand up at the same time as Casifer rises from his seat. “No. Dean I didn’t. So I’ve got aalot of time to make up for... If you know what I mean.” The archangel winks sarcastically before snapping his fingers, leaving both men fully dressed, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
